Un ultimo deseo
by JustNita
Summary: Un querido amigo de la infancia regresa con un gran secreto. Al parecer todos se volvieron locos y si las cosas siguen así Ranma habrá perdido a Akane en menos de 24 horas. Una historia diferente, una triste realidad escondida, una promesa no cumplida y un compromiso sin romper. Porque no todas las historias de amor pueden tener finales felices ¿Se podrá cumplir un ultimo deseo?


**Hola chicos,**

 **Aquí les traigo otra de mis historias. Quería probar algo nuevo, así que esta es un poco diferente al resto y debo admitir que me tomo mucho más tiempo del que me gustaría admitir en terminarla. Espero les guste y nos leemos abajo.**

 **Como siempre todos los personajes pertenecen al mundo de Ranma ½ de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, y no tiene fines de lucro.**

 *******************************…*****************************

 **Un último deseo**

Dentro de la ciudad de Nerima, a las afueras del consultorio del Doctor Tofu, se observaba a una pequeña peli azul sentada en el suelo dibujando figuras con una pequeña ramita que encontró tirada en la acera, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

La pequeña ya llevaba en esa posición un buen rato inmersa en sus pensamientos, siempre era lo mismo, cada vez que sucedía, ella no podía evitar sentirse triste y terminar en ese mismo lugar.

-¡AKANEEE!-gritó un niño de la misma edad que ella sacándola de su letargo.

La niña levanto la vista de las figuras que hacía para encontrarse con su amigo de toda la vida que se acercaba corriendo a donde estaba ella, rápidamente intento secarse los rastros de lagrimas que minutos antes habían resbalado por sus mejillas.

-Hola Kenta- dijo la niña intentando formar una sonrisa

Akane conocía a Kenta desde que tenía memoria, el niño vivía a tan solo unas casas del dojo, ambos iban a la escuela juntos y por las tardes él venía a jugar con ella. Tenía los ojos profundamente grises y el cabello corto de un castaño intenso.

-Por fin te encuentro… Nabiki me dijo que estarían aquí - dijo el niño poniéndose a su altura y tratando de recuperar el aliento- me ha costado la mesada de dos semanas

Akane lo miro con cierta culpa y murmuro un pequeño lo siento para después volver a concentrarse en sus dibujos.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahora?- pregunto Kenta intentando llamar su atención

-Ya sabes, lo de siempre- respondió Akane sin levantar la vista del suelo

En ese momento se vio salir volando a un esqueleto que aterrizo cerca de los niños, y seguido de él a un totalmente cegado Doctor Tofu que lo recogía torpemente.

-¡Oh! Perdóname Kasumi…pe..pero que torpe soy, deja que te ayude- decía el galeno al esqueleto mientras se lo acomodaba en sus hombros.

-Doctor, esa es Bety, pero que gracioso es usted - decía una gentil Kasumi saliendo del consultorio, vistiendo el uniforme de Furinkan- Akane por favor espérame unos minutos, en seguida salgo - añadío entrando de nuevo detrás del médico.

No había nadie en todo Nerima que conociera mejor a Akane que Kenta, y cuando la niña apretó fuertemente los puños para intentar disimular que no le afectaba esa situación, el niño se dio cuenta y gentilmente le retiro una pequeña y traicionera lagrima de su mejilla.

-No llores Akane, tu eres más bonita- le dijo el niño mirándola con sus enormes ojos grises- ¡Eres la niña más bonita de toda la ciudad!- Exclamó encantado

-Gracias- respondió ella un poco sonrojada- cuando crezca mi cabello, entonces el Doctor Tofu me querrá más que a Kasumi

Kenta hizo una mueca, aunque él sabía lo que su amiga sentía por el médico del pueblo y su plan para llamar su atención, no le gustaba en nada esa idea.

-Akane, a mi me gusta tu cabello como esta- dijo tocando su corta cabellera

-Pero al doctor le gustan las chicas con cabello largo, como Kasumi- rebatía ella- prometiste ayudarme ¿lo olvidas?

El niño suspiro cansado

-Esta bien- dijo resignado- pero ahora tu promete que si aun con el cabello largo el doctor sigue queriendo a Kasumi…

-NO DIGAS ESO- lo interrumpió ella- tiene que funcionar- dijo bajito más para ella

-Solo en caso de que no funcione Akane- insistía Kenta- promete que te olvidarás de él y te casarás conmigo- dijo decidido

La pequeña parpadeo varias veces al escuchar eso y después se empezó a reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- cuestionaba el niño ya un poco molesto por haberse burlado de él

-Kenta nosotros no podemos casarnos- respondió Akane tratando de controlar la risa- nosotros somos amigos, eres mi mejor mejorísimo amigo en todo el mundo y los amigos no hacen esas cosas- intento explicarle

-Vamos Akane, promételo, di que te casaras conmigo, nosotros nos llevamos bien, yo te quiero y tu me quieres…-la disuadía Kenta

-Pero yo amo al Doctor Tofu- respondió molesta la niña- Jamás me casaría con alguien a quien no amo. No me casaré contigo

-¿Y si fuera mi último deseo?- cuestiono el niño

La niña pareció pensárselo bien. Ella quería a Kenta pero no de ese modo… recordó a su madre enferma en cama antes de que los dejará, Kenta tenía razón la gente tiene derecho a cumplir su último deseo

-Prometo que lo pensaré- dijo al fin- pero solo si es tu último deseo-amenazó

-De acuerdo- respondió feliz el pequeño intentando abrazarla

-Suéltame, que no he aceptado- se defendió Akane zafándose de aquel abrazo- pero te advierto que tendrás que defender el dojo de la familia, además tienes que protegerme, traerme flores, regalarme chocolates, peluches y te lo advierto, nada de besos- advertía seriamente la chica.

-Esta bien, acepto- dijo Kenta mirando alegre a su mejor amiga

Atrás de los niños se escucho la pequeña puerta del consultorio abrirse y un estruendo seguido de unas risas nerviosas por parte del galeno.

-Akane, Kenta, es hora de irnos- los llamo dulcemente Kasumi

El niño obedeció poniéndose al lado de la joven al instante, pero Akane seguía parada en su sitio viendo con tristeza como el Doctor Tofu hacia inútiles esfuerzos por levantarse y despedir apropiadamente a Kasumi.

-Akane vamos- la volvió a llamar su hermana mayor

Akane…

Akane…

Akane…

La peli azul se levanto sobresaltada de su cama y lo primero que vio fue su actual habitación tal como la había dejado el día anterior, Sin embargo aún escuchaba la voz de su hermana que la llamaba a lo lejos

-Akane…

-¿Si Kasumi?- respondió por inercia

-Baja que ya voy a servir el desayuno- le grito su hermana desde abajo- Y despierta a Ranma, se les hace tarde

Akane no volvió a responder, todavía no se recuperaba del sueño que tuvo.

-Eso no fue un sueño, fue un recuerdo- dijo en voz alta- Kenta…

Akane sacudió rápidamente esos pensamientos de su mente, recordó con tristeza como su amigo se había mudado un par de años después de aquello, ella nunca supo los motivos, pero se acordaba perfectamente como los padres de Kenta hablaron con su padre y con Kasumi antes de partir.

Hizo una nota mental de preguntar a donde se fue el muchacho, quizá si aún vivía en Japón podría hacerle una visita ahora que ya era mayor, quizá eso era lo que necesitaba, pasar unos días fuera de Nerima visitando a un viejo amigo que había olvidado. En el fondo se sentía un poco culpable por recién acordarse de su querido amigo, pero ¿Quién podría culparla? desde que cierto artista marcial entro en su vida, la locura y el peligro eran cosas de todos los días.

Pero eso sería luego, ahora mismo tenía muchos problemas. Habían pasado exactamente 10 meses desde la boda fallida y toda esa locura del monte Fenix, Ranma y ella habían terminado la escuela hace unos meses atrás y ahora ambos estaban en su primer semestre en la universidad de Nerima, las prometidas habían duplicado sus intentos por conquistar a Ranma, y su prometido aún no daba señales de aclarar las cosas. En la universidad nadie sabía de su compromiso, estudiaban diferentes carreras y ambos eran demasiado orgullosos para pasar de un simple "hola" si se cruzaban en el campus, y aunque siempre llegaban y regresaban juntos a diario los avances en su relación habían sido casi nulos y ella ya había perdido la esperanza de que Ranma repita la confesión que le hizo en Jussenkyo.

Suspiro cansadamente, lo mejor sería alistarse rápido o llegarían verdaderamente tarde. Dio un brinco de la cama y se preparo para empezar el día.

Kasumi salió corriendo detrás de Ranma, quien a su vez perseguía a su prometida y le gritaba a lo lejos lo poco agraciada que era por dejarlo.

-Ranma-kun se te olvida el almuerzo- intento en vano llamar la atención del chico que ya se había perdido de vista.

-Déjalos, Kasumi, ellos sabrán arreglárselas- dijo despreocupada Nabiki, saliendo de la casa- y ahora me voy que también se me hace tarde- añadió despidiéndose de su hermana

Nabiki trabaja a medio tiempo en una importante compañía de Tokio que había decidido poner una de sus sedes en Nerima, y aunque aun estaba estudiando, sus habilidades natas para hacer negocios la habían llevado a escalar rápidamente a un buen puesto en la compañía.

La mayor de las Tendo, sin perder la sonrisa que la caracterizaba despidió a su hermana deseándole suerte en el trabajo y recordándole que no debía llegar tan tarde a casa

-Kasumi, querida ¿necesitas algo para la cocina? Genma y yo iremos al mercado- le pregunto tía Nodoka desde la entrada.

-Creo que nos faltan verduras- dijo amable

-No te preocupes las traeremos, en seguida volvemos- se despidió amable la madre de Ranma

-Pero ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?- se quejaba Genma, pero una sola mirada de su esposa lo hizo desistir de sus intentos por librarse de aquello.

Kasumi entro a la casa justo para escuchar sonar el teléfono en el corredor.

-Yo voy- anuncio tranquila, para después coger la bocina- Buenos días, residencia de la familia Tendo...

Pero las voces que escucho del otro lado de la línea la hizo abrir desmesuradamente los ojos y cambiar su característica sonrisa por un rostro de preocupación total. Se llevo involuntariamente la mano al pecho y no pudo evitar que un par de lagrimas cayeran mientras terminaba de escuchar a sus interlocutores del otro lado, respondiendo solo con cortos monosílabos. La conversación termino y ella sin soltar el teléfono se quedo como estatua en medio del pasillo.

-¿Qué pasó, hija?¿Quién era?- preguntó Soun apareciendo de pronto, eso la hizo recuperarse un poco de lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Papá, tenemos que hablar…- dijo intentando procesar lo que había oído y comenzó a explicarle a su padre lo mejor que pudo.

 *******************************…*****************************

Horas más tarde ese mismo día, la pareja de prometidos más famosa y conflictiva de toda Nerima se dirigían a su hogar sin decir un palabra.

-Oe Akane ¿todavía sigues molesta por lo del almuerzo?- pregunto Ranma intentando romper ese incomodo silencio

\- Ya te dije que no me importa- respondía orgullosa ella.

Lo que había sucedido fue que Ranma al olvidar su almuerzo, tuvo que acercarse a Akane, por primera vez desde que entraron a la universidad, ninguno de los dos tenía dinero así que la chica se ofreció amablemente a compartir su comida. Todo iba bien, mientras comían conversaban acerca de las clases que habían tenido, de los clubes y de otros temas sin importancia, era el primer acercamiento real que habían tenido en mucho tiempo. Pero como siempre, esos pequeños momentos nunca les duraban lo suficiente, las queridas prometidas hicieron acto de presencia trayéndole a Ranma los platos característicos de ambas y sumados a los platillos tóxicos de Kodachi. Para resumir, la hora de almuerzo termino en pelea, con una Akane celosa tirándole toda la comida en la cara a su prometido, Ranma intentando zafarse de la loca de Kodachi, de su mejor amiga y de Shampoo y medio campus viendo todo el escándalo que ese trío causaba.

-Akane, sabes que no es mi culpa, ellas son las que…- empezó a decir Ranma

-Ya te dije que no me importa- lo corto ella tajante- por mi puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, además se ve que lo disfrutas

Ranma suspiro cansado, su prometida seguía siendo demasiado orgullosa y cabezota para algunas cosas. Desde el intento de boda había querido hablar con ella, la verdad era que haberla tenido entre sus brazos muerta, le había cambiado la vida. Se prometió que no volvería a pasar, que la protegería costará lo que costará, pero su timidez, orgullo y muchas otras cosas le impedían confesar todos esos sentimientos que se guardaba, no era tonto sabía que si no lo hacía rápido podía perderla ya había visto como la miraban todos esos chicos en la universidad y lo que hablaban de ella a sus espaldas; pero aun era lento para esas cosas… lo intentaría por ella

-Lo peor que con todo esto ya no pudimos comer- dijo despreocupado- Ya sé- agrego poniéndose en frente de ella haciendo que ambos se detuvieran- te invito unas hamburguesas ¿Qué dices?- le pregunto alegremente

Akane se sorprendió un poco por el gesto pero sonrió encantadora.

-Gracias Ranma, pero no tenemos dinero- respondió sin perder la sonrisa

-Uhmmm- medito el chico, vaya que se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, hasta que su mente le regalo otra idea- Todavía es un poco temprano ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la casa y después salimos por esas hamburguesas…yo tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado y…- explicaba mientras empezaban a subirle los colores a su rostro

-¿Hablas en serio?- pregunto Akane ya realmente emocionada

-Claro, tonta, yo nunca juego cuando se trata de comida- respondió el artista marcial divertido

-¿A quién llamas tonta, idiota?- contraataco Akane intentando golpearlo con el maletín, lo cual el muchacho esquivo con facilidad de un salto

-Serás marimacho…- decía el chico esquivando otro golpe- ¿aceptas o no?

-Acepto- respondió contenta

-Este…Akane…- comenzó a decir Ranma, estaban solos, las prometidas ya no los molestarían, al menos no por ese día, no había visto a Ryoga en meses y Kuno estaba ejerciendo labores directivas en Furinkan, era el momento. Solo tenía que armarse de valor y decírselo, tomó aire para intentar quitarse los nervios y continuó - este…yo… hay algo que he querido decirte desde Jussenkyo…bueno la verdad creo que desde hace más tiempo… y no creas cosas raras…que yo…es decir sigues siendo una bruta con brazos de gorila…pero no…espera…es decir yo…esto es difícil- admitió en voz alta

Akane que había pasado del asombro, a la confusión, después a la molestia y por ultimo al enternecimiento, le coloco una mano en la mejilla del chico para lograr que la mirara, si Ranma iba a decir lo que ella creía que iba a hacer, el muchacho necesitaría todo el apoyo humanamente posible. Así que le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas y sin retirar su mano añadió.

-No es difícil, soy solo yo- le dijo con ternura- lo que sea puedes decírmelo

La chica que empezaba a sonrojarse, retiro rápidamente la mano del rostro de su prometido, pero él con sus increíbles reflejos la atrapo en el aire y no la soltó.

-Esta bien- admitió el muchacho, aquel gesto le había dado suficiente valor para por fin hacerlo y ¿Cómo podía negarle algo a aquella sonrisa? Simplemente lo dejaba sin defensas, moría por ver esa sonrisa todos los días de su vida. Apretó fuertemente la mano de la chica, la miro directo a sus enormes ojos avellana y soltó todo el aire que sin darse cuenta contenía en ese momento. Malditos nervios que no lo dejaban continuar - Akane yo… yo…

-Akane Tendo- dijo una fuerte y varonil voz a espaldas de la pareja, lo que hizo que soltarán su agarre y dirijan su atención al recién llegado- Por fin encuentro a la niña más bonita de toda la ciudad

Akane se llevo una mano a la boca sorprendida de a quien estaba viendo, Ranma simplemente arrugo el ceño molesto por la interrupción y las palabras del recién llegado colocándose delante de la chica como protección.

-¿Y bien?¿No vas darle un abrazo a tu amigo que te ha extrañado todo este tiempo?- pregunto el chico abriendo los brazos de par en par

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- exclamó Akane contenta, haciendo que Ranma pegara un pequeño salto por el grito- ¡KENTA!- dijo corriendo alegremente a los brazos de su amigo, quien le dio vueltas de alegría.

-Vaya, ¿Cuánto tiempo?- dijo el muchacho cuando por fin la bajo- Tienes que contarme todo ¿Cómo has estado?¿Donde estudias?...No, mejor dime ¿Qué pasó con Tofú?

-Lo superé ¿Cuándo llegaste?- respondió animada la peli azul

-Sabía que lo harías, llegue esta mañana ¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?- pregunto tocándole las puntas

-Es una larga historia ¿A dónde fuiste?

-América. Esta hermosa ¿Kasumi?

-Sigue sin darse cuenta. Eso esta lejos ¿Qué…

Pero no pudo terminar la pregunta, porque el incomodo carraspeo de su prometido llamo su atención.

-Lamento interrumpir- dijo Ranma fallando en ocultar sus celos- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó con mirada descortés, no le gusto nada ser totalmente ignorado.

Akane lo miró seria unos segundos y después miro a su amigo, y como si estuvieran sincronizados ambos comenzaron a reír. Cosa que al artista marcial no le hizo ni una pizca de gracia.

-Lo siento- dijo Akane ya un poco más seria, pero igual de divertida- Ranma, él es Kenta Hiruchi es mi mejor…

-Mejorísimo- lo interrumpió el chico, ella sonrió y continuó

-Sí, mi mejor mejorísimo amigo en todo el mundo- termino sonriendo la muchacha

-Prácticamente nos conocemos desde que tenemos pañales- añadió el chico pasando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Akane y apretándola cariñosamente- El dojo Tendo es como mi segundo hogar, las cosas que vivimos allí- suspiro recordando viejos tiempos.

-Aún no puedo creer que este aquí- dijo Akane librándose un poco del abrazo

-Pues créelo, pequeña porque…- pero nuevamente la interrupción del artista marcial los saco de su conversación

-Soy Ranma Saotome- se presento Ranma jalando disimuladamente a Akane a su lado y fulminando a Kenta con la mirada- prometido de Akane.

Hubo un silencio algo incomodo entre los tres pero no duro mucho ya que la afable risa de Kenta se encargo de romper la tensión.

-Vaya, un prometido- dijo sin perder el buen humor- tienes muchas cosas que contarme Akane

-Nuestros padres lo decidieron- explico ella- ya sabes por el legado de la escuela y esas cosas…uhmm tienes razón hay varias cosas en las que tienes que ponerte al día ¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo?

-Solo el necesario para…

-Akane, será mejor regresar a casa se esta haciendo tarde- volvió a interrumpir Ranma muy serio

-Tienes razón- lo apoyo ella- Vamos, Kenta, seguro que mi padre y mis hermanas se alegran de verte…- lo invito Akane para disgusto de su prometido.

-El dojo Tendo, vaya, ha pasado tiempo- dijo el muchacho empezando a caminar junto a la pareja- espero que Nabiki no recuerde todas mis deudas- añadió divertido

Akane rió pero Ranma seguía solemne. ¿Quién rayos era ese sujeto? ¿Por qué conocía tan bien a la familia de Akane? ¿Por qué nunca antes había escuchado hablar de él?

-Ey Akane- la voz del recién llegado lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad- ¿Una carrera? Ya sabes… por los viejos tiempos…las mismas reglas

-Acepto- dijo emocionada la chica- Ranma, ¿te gustaría participar? Solo hay una regla no puedes pisar ni una grieta…

-Y el primero que se caiga queda fuera- añadió animoso Kenta

Ranma hizo un leve asentimiento para demostrar su acuerdo. Era el momento perfecto para enseñarle a ese tal Kenta de lo que era capaz, aunque sea en una tonta carrera.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamo su prometida- a la cuenta de tres…uno…dos…TRES…

 *******************************…*****************************

Ranma estaba realmente fastidiado, había ganado la carrera de vuelta a casa pero eso no importo mucho cuando después de un buen rato se aparecieron Akane y su amigo, caminando alegremente sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por la competencia. Las cosas empeoraron cuando Akane anuncio a la familia el regreso de Kenta, Kasumi abrazo a Kenta maternalmente, Soun con cascadas de lagrimas la siguió e incluso le dijo "Bienvenido hijo mío" frase que hizo enojar aún más a Ranma, Genma y Nodoka fueron educados y en ningún momento mostraron alguna molestia con el recién llegado. Y el maestro Happosai, bueno ya saben cómo es el maestro, mientras no sea mujer no le interesa.

Como todavía era temprano Kenta insistió en que Akane le mostrara cuanto había mejorado con su estilo de combate y ella encantadísima por la petición no dudo en ponerse su gi de entrenamiento inmediatamente, Ranma que estaba molesto con toda esa situación los observaba a lo lejos escondido detrás de un árbol.

Al principio vio como Akane hacía unas simples katas, después Kenta quiso combatir con ella pero fue fácilmente derribado y ahora ambos se encontraban sentados en la duela del dojo conversando muy felices, Akane al parecer le contaba historias muy divertidas a su amigo mientras este no podía dejar de reír.

-Ranma, ¿por favor podrías llamar a Akane y a Kenta para cenar?- pidió dulcemente Kasumi asustando al artista marcial quien pensaba que nadie sabía de su escondite

-Cla…claro- respondió aun sorprendido- ya voy

Se acerco sigiloso al dojo, con curiosidad de escuchar de qué tanto hablaba su prometida con el recién llegado.

-jajaja- reía Kenta fuera de sí y sobándose la barriga- ¿bromeas? Todo eso paso en una obra escolar jajaja…. Al menos pudiste ser Julieta

-Si, pero no salió como esperaba. Y lo peor fue que el premio, no resulto ser lo que pensábamos. El viaje a China resulto ser sin salir de casa jajaja- agregaba alegre Akane riéndose mientras Kenta comenzaba otra nueva tanda de risas

-Y si eso te parece gracioso, espera a que escuches la vez que Ranma me dejo en visto- añadía la peli azul mientras comenzaba a contarle la vez que su prometido perdió su fuerza por culpa del maestro y después de un duro entrenamiento la recuperó- … y yo estaba tan feliz por él que corrí con lagrimas a abrazarlo pero él empezó a destruir todo lo que se encontraba a su paso

-No le veo lo gracioso- respondió su amigo

-Lo gracioso fue que cuando me ignoro me dejo en esta posición- dijo y estiro los brazos como tratando de alcanzar algo, alzando un pie y con cara de anime- imagínate lo graciosa y ridícula que me debo haber visto jajaja

Entonces Kenta rió con ella, mientras Ranma recordaba aquel hecho, nunca se había detenido a pensar que rechazo un abrazo de Akane.

-Ranma…-la voz de su prometida lo saco del trance- ¿desde cuándo estas allí?

-Este…yo…Kasumi…la cena- balbuceo el muchacho

-De acuerdo, ahora vamos- respondió ella sin preocuparse

Los tres se adentraron a la casa, Akane reía mientras Kenta la hacía prometer que le contaría todo sobre su visita a China después de la cena; sin embargo, cierto muchacho de ojos azules se quedaba en silencio no le gustaba en nada lo que pasaba y mucho menos lo que paso en Jusenkyo, aunque su prometida parecía tomárselo bastante bien.

La cena comenzó sin Nabiki, quien por quinto día consecutivo había llamado anunciando que no la esperarán, Akane y Kenta revivían aventuras que vivieron de pequeños, como la vez que intentaron estafar a Nabiki o aquella ocasión donde escondieron los lentes del doctor Tofu… los demás reían de aquellas ocurrencias de niños pero para Ranma, quien se mantuvo callado todo el rato, no le hacía ni la menor gracia que su prometida se la pase tan bien con alguien que no fuera él. La comida estaba a punto de terminar cuando llego la mediana de la hermanas, y como el resto de la familia, se sorprendió al ver a Kenta allí, lo saludo de un modo neutral y se unió a la conversación.

Los que conocen a Nabiki Tendo saben que en muy pocas ocasiones puede mantener la boca cerrada, solo en casos en los que hay dinero de por medio obviamente, y que le encanta soltar sus comentarios desatinados con el fin de molestar a su hermana pequeña y al prometido de esta. Y, claro está, ella no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

-Kenta, no es que no me alegre de verte de nuevo, pero en esta casa ya no tenemos habitaciones que ofrecer, ¿te quedarás por mucho tiempo? Porque si es así tendrás que compartir cuarto con Ranma…o prefieres compartirlo con Akane igual que cuando eran niños- pregunto Nabiki sin perder detalle de la reacción de Ranma.

-¡NABIKI!- fue la protesta de Akane

-Tranquila, tranquila, yo solo decía- respondió su hermana levantando las manos en señal de rendición y muy complacida con la fulminante mirada que su cuñadito le dirigió

-¿Si quieres yo puedo compartir habitación contigo linda Akane?- dijo el maestro aventándose al pecho de la chica

-Usted cállese viejo libidinoso- lo interrumpió Ranma interceptándolo y golpeándolo en pleno rostro.

-No se preocupen- contesto Kenta sonriendo sin inmutarse- Solo termino lo que he venido a hacer y me marcho

-¿Te irás?- pregunto triste la peli azul

-Si, Akane, no puedo quedarme- respondió con una sonrisa triste su amigo. Esta respuesta también saco una sonrisa pero de felicidad en cierto artista marcial, aunque lo supo disimular bien con su plato de fideos.

-Y dinos, Kenta, ¿Para qué exactamente has regresado? No creo que vengas solo de visita ¿no?

-Nabiki, eso es descortés- la corrigió Kasumi

-Pues…verán- empezó a decir Kenta- hay algo importante que he venido a hacer

El muchacho se volteo para quedar frente a Akane y cogiendo una de sus manos entre las suyas dijo frente a todos.

-Akane, cuando éramos niños prometiste que lo pensarías... Ha llegado el momento- y mirándola directo a los ojos dijo- Por favor cásate conmigo.

Muchas cosas pasaron a la vez, Ranma escupió todos sus fideos a la cara de su padre, Nabiki empezó a reír como si estuviera viendo una comedia de lo más entretenida, Soun agacho la cabeza, Kasumi no pudo evitar borrar su típica sonrisa cambiando su expresión por una nostálgica, pero la disimulo muy bien y Nodoka apretó fuerte su espada lista para desenvainarla. Pero sin duda la más desconcertada fue Akane, quien se llevo la mano al pecho y abrió de par en par sus enormes ojos mirando desconcertada al chico que tenía en frente.

-Ke…Kenta…yo…yo…- tartamudeaba Akane dispuesta a rechazarlo de la manera más amable posible, hasta que lo recordó… algo hizo "click" en su cabeza, aquella promesa que hizo hace tanto tiempo…aquella condición y sin poder evitarlo dos gruesas lagrimas resbalaron por su mejilla.

-No llores Akane- dijo su amigo secándole el rostro- no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo…por favor di que te casaras conmigo

Ranma que estaba que ya no podía con sus celos, estaba a punto de pararse y partirle la cara en dos a ese sujeto ¿Pero que se ha creído proponiéndole matrimonio a SU prometida, y delante de todos? Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo su madre se le adelanto con un sonoro golpe en la mesa.

-AKANE SE CASARÁ CON RANMA, ESTAN PROMETIDOS- dijo la mujer sacando todo el carácter que poseía y llamando la atención de todos

-¿QUE TIPO DE BROMA ES ESTA, TENDO?- la secundo su marido

-Soun, la escuela de combate libre tiene que prevalecer. Ese chiquillo no puede ser mi heredero- intervino Happosai

Ranma se sentía, por primera vez, orgulloso de su padre y el maestro, y eternamente agradecido con su madre. Ellos sin duda arreglarían este dilema.

Soun Tendo se levanto con el rostro serio y firmemente dijo:

-Saotome, maestro, Nodoka, por favor acompáñenme un momento- y guió a los tres adultos fuera de la estancia

-Iré a preparar más té- dijo Kasumi retirándose también

-A mi me gustaría saber ¿Qué opina el prometido de Akane de todo esto?- pregunto divertida Nabiki

Akane que se había congelado en su lugar, volteo a mirar al muchacho que aún seguía comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Si tan solo hubiera podido leer sus pensamientos en aquel momento se hubiera dado cuenta de lo afectado y celoso que estaba.

-¿Quién esta tan loco como para casarse con una chica tan poco femenina?- dijo hablando con el orgullo

Akane estaba a punto de contestar y empezar otra de sus típicas peleas, cuando la mano de su amigo la detuvo del hombro llamando su atención

-Compre esto cuando aún éramos niños- dijo Kenta, quien ignoró completamente la situación, sacando un pequeño anillo de juguete con una diminuta piedrita color azul incrustada en el medio.

Akane sostuvo el pequeño aro entre sus manos y le regalo una linda sonrisa a Kenta, Ranma rompió sus palillos en dos pero nadie pareció darse cuenta ni siquiera Nabiki, quien le arrebato el juguete a su hermana para examinarlo detalladamente.

-Es una sodalita- explico reconociendo la piedra- no es una piedra de gran valor pero es muy bonita, aunque solo sea un pedazo pequeño- termino devolviéndole el anillo a su dueña

En ese momento entraron los adultos, Ranma estaba esperando a que todo ese circo terminara de una buena vez, que sus padres tan tercos como eran hayan puesto las cosas en claro para impedir esa locura de boda; sin embargo lo que paso lo dejo con bastante que desear.

-Nabiki- exclamo Soun Tendo- tú serás la encargada de organizar la boda de tu hermana.

-Se ha decidido que la ceremonia, será mañana antes del atardecer en el dojo- añadió Genma Saotome

-Kenta, ven conmigo, tengo que enseñarte mis técnicas secretas para que puedas continuar con el linaje- dijo Happosai, llevándose al emocionado joven rumbo al dojo

-Akane hija, ya que tu ultimo vestido de novia quedo arruinado, te prestaré el kimono que usé para mi boda- ofreció amable Nodoka llevándose a la menor de las hermanas con ella

Nabiki rió con ganas esta vez y mucho más cuando vio la cara desencajada de Ranma, con los ojos abiertos y los labios separados. El pobre no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sus padres, el maestro, todos estaban apoyando esa unión y si las cosas seguían así su prometida estaría casada para mañana a esa misma hora ¿Qué acaso todos se volvieron locos? Algo tendría que hacer para impedirlo, se levanto decidido a ir a hablar con su terca prometida.

-Un momento- lo detuvo su ¿cuñada?¿ex cuñada? Ya ni tenía las cosas claras-¿A dónde crees que vas?

Ranma la miro solemne, no estaba para soportar los trucos de la mediana de las Tendo.

-Tengo una boda que organizar en menos de 24 horas- continuo como sin nada Nabiki- Kasumi y tía Nodoka se encargarán de la comida, papá y tío Genma ustedes deberán arreglar el dojo…y tu- añadió dirigiéndose a Ranma- te encargarás de la seguridad, ¿no queremos que nadie arruine la boda esta vez verdad? Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo bien, él que arruino el ultimo matrimonio de Akane fuiste tú- rio con ganas al decir eso- espero que esta vez el novio sea más listo y no salga corriendo tras un barril de agua jajaja

Ranma salió enojado rumbo a la habitación de su madre dispuesto a hablar con Akane, pero para su mala suerte Nodoka le atendió y sacando su espada le dijo que no era muy varonil ver a su prometida con el kimono de novia puesto y que además traía mala suerte ¿Qué todos estaban locos? Pero no tuvo otra opción que retirarse, nada podía hacer contra la espada de su madre.

 *******************************…*****************************

Esa noche Ranma, no pudo pegar el ojo preguntándose ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido ese día? Hace solo unas horas todo iba normal, bien, incluso más que bien estuvo a punto de declarársele a su prometida y ahora ella se iba a casar con el tipo que dormía cómodamente en el futon de al lado. No podía soportarlo más, fue por decima vez al cuarto de Akane pero la ventana seguía cerrada, volvió a tocar pero nada. Estaba seguro que lo estaba ignorando, cuando estaba a punto de romper el vidrio, la ventana del cuarto de al lado se abrió mostrando a una sonriente Nabiki.

-¡Genial!- pensó Ranma- lo último que necesitaba.

Y se retiro a su habitación completamente avergonzado

-Si te hace sentir mejor- escucho decir a Nabiki a lo lejos- yo tampoco sé qué rayos esta pasando, pero lo averiguaré por un módico precio de 20 000 yens- ofreció ¿amable?

Ranma la miro con fastidio y regreso a su cuarto, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

 *******************************…*****************************

El día siguiente no fue mejor que el anterior, todos corrían de un lado a otro organizando los por menores de la boda. Akane parecía haber desaparecido por completo, por más que intento y se esforzó por encontrarla, ni siquiera vio rastro de ella. Eso no hizo más que acrecentar la molestia del artista marcial. El colmo fue cuando Kenta entro a la casa con las manos repletas de chocolates, peluches y flores todos ellos para su futura esposa, Ranma le dio una mirada asesina pero en cambio el chico le devolvió una alegre sonrisa.

La boda seria sencilla solo la familia estaría invitada, ni amigos ni conocidos ni siquiera los padres de Kenta vendrían, pero a nadie pareció importarle. Nabiki estaba dando órdenes de diestra a siniestra ultimando los pequeños detalles, y parecía dispuesta a no dejarlo descansar ni un solo momento. Cuando por fin lo mando a vestirse se dio cuenta que ya faltaba menos de una hora para la ceremonia y que seguía sin haber visto a Akane en todo el día.

Furioso como estaba se dirigió a paso firme al cuarto de la chica y toco la puerta decidido, la dulce Kasumi fue quien le abrió.

-Tengo que hablar con Akane- dijo firme

-Ranma-kun no creo que sea…- empezó Kasumi, pero Ranma la hizo a un lado entrando de todos modos.

En la habitación vio como su madre recogía el cabello de su prometida con pequeños ganchitos, al entrar ambas lo miraron desconcertadas.

-Hijo, no…- le dijo Nodoka

-Necesito hablar con Akane, a solas- volvió a decir con tono autoritario

-Ranma…- dijo la peli azul intentado no verse afectada

-Ranma, por favor retírate- insistió su madre agarrando su espada

-NO ME IRE SI NO HABLO CON ELLA- estallo el muchacho- Solo será un momento

-Ranma, no es varonil que le hables así a tu madre- dijo Nodoka seria y desenvainando por completo su espada lo que hizo desaparecer toda la decisión de su hijo.

-Tía- Lo salvo Akane- hablare con Ranma, será breve lo prometo- dijo tranquilizando a la mujer que guardaba su espada

-Esta bien- accedió Nodoka- pero dense prisa, ya esta por comenzar la ceremonia y todavía no estas lista Akane-chan- y dicho esto se retiro del cuarto junto con Kasumi dejando a los prometidos en un incomodo silencio

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Ranma frunciendo el ceño

Akane, quien llevaba un sencillo vestido largo blanco sin mangas y ceñido al cuerpo dejando su blanca piel al descubierto, intento sonreír porque no entendía aquella pregunta, pero la expresión de Ranma era solemne.

-¿Y bien?- le contesto Akane un poco confundida por su actitud- Tu eres el que quería hablar conmigo

-AHHHH- grito el muchacho jalándose los pelos, la actitud despreocupada de la chica y toda esa situación lo habían llevado al límite- Akane todavía estoy esperando que alguien me explique algo ¿Qué paso con el compromiso?¿Como que te vas a casar?... MALDITA SEA, ¿QUE RAYOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO?- dijo caminando por la habitación como un poseso- HASTA HACE MENOS DE UN DÍA ESTABAMOS COMPROMETIDOS, Y AHORA TE CASAS CON OTRO Y COMO SI FUERA POCO TODOS PARECEN TOMARSELO DE LO MÁS NORMAL…¿ES QUE NADIE ESTA CUERDO EN ESTA CASA?! TUS HERMANAS, MI MADRE Y EL MAESTRO PARECEN ESTAR DE ACUERDO INCLUSO NUESTROS PADRES QUE SUEÑAN CON UNIR LAS ESCUELAS HAN ACEPTADO… TODO EL MUNDO LO ACEPTA!- fue entonces que su mente le recordó algo- Todos…menos tú…

-¿Qué?- respondió Akane un poco asustada por la actitud del muchacho quien se detuvo para mirarla.

-Akane-exclamo- tu no lo has aceptado, es decir, él te propuso matrimonio pero tú no respondiste que SI- dijo empezando a caminar por la habitación ordenando sus ideas e intentando que la chica entendiera- ¿NO LO VES? Solo tiene que rehusarte

-Ranma, yo… yo no puedo- admitió triste Akane

\- Todavía podemos detener esta locura, vámonos… escapémonos… fúgate, Akane, fúgate conmigo… no te cases- le suplicaba con sus palabras y mirada sin escuchar lo que ella dijo

-Ranma no puedo dejar a Kenta en el altar- dijo un poco más fuerte la peli azul

-¿Por qué no?- preguntaba escéptico

-Porque yo sé que es lo que se siente que te planten el día de tu boda- respondió desafiante

Ranma se congelo al oír eso, Akane por fin le estaba reclamando por lo de su boda fallida, pero no podía darse por vencido

-MALDICION AKANE…DIME DE UNA VEZ QUE DIABLOS SUCEDE ¿POR QUE HACES TODO ESTO?- intempestivamente la inmovilizo por los hombros y la obligo a mirarla- ¿LO AMAS?- pregunto pero la chica se mantuvo en silencio y bajo la mirada- AKANE MIRAME Y DIME QUE LO AMAS Y PROMETO DEJARTE EN PAZ

Ella seguía sin decir nada pero alzo la mirada tratando de aguantar las lágrimas, Ranma la soltó porque vio en sus hermosos ojos que tanto le gustaban algo que no supo distinguir

-Si no lo amas ¿Por qué te casas con él?- pregunto

-No lo entiendes… ¡RANMA IDIOTA NUNCA ENTIENDES NADA! - respondió furiosa la chica

-EXPLICAMELO ENTONCES- respondió el artista marcial

-Vete por favor- pidió decidida abriendo la ventana de su habitación, porque sabía que su suegra y su hermana estarían del otro lado de la puerta

Ranma sintió su corazón estrujarse hasta el tamaño de una pasa, había fracasado en su intento de hacerla desistir y ahora la chica de sus sueños se casaría con otro sujeto, y pensar que si él se le hubiera declarado antes o que si no hubiera salido corriendo detrás del nannichiguan quizá ella no se casaría, quizá ahora estuvieran juntos, quizá ahora ya estuvieran casados.

-Esta bien- acepto- pero no pretenderás que me quede a ver todo este circo. ME MARCHO- anunció

Con la cabeza gacha se dirigió a la ventana, pero antes de salir, tomo una decisión, volteó y tomó el rostro de la chica con ambas manos y sin más, sin previo aviso, sin pensar en la vergüenza o en el orgullo, sin siquiera pensar… La besó, la besó de lleno en los labios tratando de transmitirle todo su dolor y desesperación en ese corto beso.

Akane se había quedado de piedra, abrió los ojos pero su cuerpo no parecía reaccionar, su estomago dio un vuelco y todo su mundo se puso de cabeza ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado por eso? Cuando por fin pudo moverse de nuevo quiso corresponderle, pero el muchacho se separo de ella

-Tenía que hacerlo aunque sea una vez- le dijo- Sé feliz Akane, yo… yo… te…

-Chicos ¿todo bien adentro?- interrumpió la voz de Nodoka desde fuera

-Todo bien- respondió Akane reaccionando después de lo que acababa de pasar y volteando su mirada hacia la puerta- No se preocupe tía- para cuando se dio cuenta su prometido ya había abandonado la habitación, estaba sola

-Ranma idiota- pensó- sigues sin entenderlo…- y no soporto más, las emociones la traspasaron y cayendo de rodillas en el piso empezó a llorar. Lloro por Kenta y lloro por la partida de Ranma.

 *******************************…*****************************

Ranma estaba más triste y frustrado de lo que alguna vez recordaba estarlo en su vida. Después de salir de la habitación de Akane, corrió como loco por todo Nerima, incluso tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con el resto de las prometidas quienes lo retrasaron varios minutos hasta que llevado por la cólera les grito que no se casaría con ninguna de ellas y que lo dejaran en paz de una maldita vez. Después de eso regreso al dojo para empacar las pocas pertenecías que tenía, dejaría una carta a sus padres y se iría de entrenamiento por un largo tiempo. En ese lugar ya no le quedaba nada, lo había perdido todo.

Bajo las escaleras y miro el reloj de la pared, para esa hora Akane y Kenta ya debían ser marido y mujer; y el simplemente no podría soportarlo tenía que irse lo antes posible de allí. Estaba a punto de salir cuando el teléfono del corredor empezó a sonar, se debatió un momento entre contestar o no y a regañadientes cogió el auricular, esperando que sea una llamada corta para poder irse.

-Buenas tardes, familia Tendo…- contesto el muchacho

-Bu…buenas, somos los padres de Kenta Hiruchi, llamábamos para agradecer lo que su familia ha hecho por nuestro hijo…

Ranma abrió los ojos escuchando con mucho asombro lo que los padres de Kenta explicaban, con voz quebrada pero agradecida contaron que su hijo había dejado este mundo con una sonrisa en sus labios y con mucha calma, mientras Ranma aun no salía de su asombro.

 *******************************…*****************************

Ranma corría a toda velocidad sin rumbo fijo, después de la llamada de los padres de Kenta lo único que tenía en mente era ver a cierta testaruda chica peli azul que se había negado a contarle lo que sucedía. Fue al dojo a buscarla pero al llegar solo vio a todos con un aspecto sombrío, Kasumi y Nodoka con lágrimas en los ojos, Nabiki solo se mantenía callada y Soun, Genma y el maestro bebían por el alma de Kenta. Pregunto por Akane y solo Kasumi le contesto que ella había salido sin completar la ceremonia y dijo que quería estar sola.

Por eso en ese momento el artista marcial corría de un lado a otro intentando encontrar a su prometida y llamándola con cada paso que daba.

De pronto un rayo de luz lo hizo detenerse y frente a él apareció un sonriente Kenta mirándolo con sus bondadosos ojos grises.

-Eres muy afortunado- le dijo el chico de cabellos castaños sin perder su sonrisa, vestía la misma ropa con la que lo habían conocido.

-No entiendo- respondió Ranma- tu… es decir… ¿Cómo?... tus padres dijeron que…- balbuceaba el muchacho

Kenta rio de buen grado como tantas veces lo había hecho en las últimas 24 horas.

-Cuando me mude de aquí ni Akane ni yo supimos el porqué- empezó a explicar Kenta- después me entere que era porque estaba enfermo, tenía leucemia. Mis padres me llevaron a América con la esperanza de que allá encontráramos una cura para mi enfermedad, pero todo lo que conocí desde ese momento fueron hospitales, tratamientos que no funcionaban y dolor. Pase casi toda mi vida encerrado dentro de las paredes de un hospital sin la fuerza necesaria para levantarme. Pero no me puedo quejar ¿sabes? Conocí a Akane… la quise desde niño

-Yo…yo…- empezó a decir Ranma

-Sigues sin entenderlo ¿verdad?- pregunto amable Kenta- Hace unos meses mi enfermedad llego hasta un grado donde ya no hay tratamiento que funcione, mi cuerpo quedo postrado en una cama esperando la hora en que mi alma lo abandonará. Yo aún no quería irme, no quería irme sin volver a ver a Akane una vez más, ese era mi último deseo. Una anciana hechicera me tuvo compasión e hizo un conjuro para que mi espíritu pudiera venir a Nerima y cumplir mi anhelo. El cuerpo que viste antes y este no son muy distintos pero no son el verdadero, el original esta en una cama de hospital a miles de kilómetros de aquí…- hizo una pausa y volvió a sonreír, Ranma simplemente no se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna- Solo quería verla una vez más… pero tenía que intentarlo, cuando éramos pequeños la hice prometer que pensaría casarse conmigo si ese era mi último deseo, por eso le propuse matrimonio, ya no podía perder nada. Ella fue muy buena en aceptar a pesar de no sentir más que solo cariño por mi. ¿Sabes?- continuo Kenta mirándolo fijamente- Al final no pudo hacerlo… A pesar de que no era una ceremonia oficial, ella nunca podría casarse con alguien que no ama, me lo dijo de niños. Entonces entendí que para ella las cosas fueron diferentes; yo no conocí a nadie más que a ella, ella conoció a muchas personas más…ella te conoció a ti.

-Akane…ella… no me dijo nada- dijo Ranma ocultando sus ojos tras su flequillo

-Por supuesto que no te lo dijo, ella tampoco sabe la historia completa nunca se lo dije pero es lo suficientemente lista como para encajar las piezas- dijo Kenta en tono consolador- Eres muy afortunado… Akane es una gran chica…

-Lo sé… yo…-empezó a decir Ranma, pero el chico lo interrumpió

-Serías un tonto si la dejas ir…ella te ama- le confesó Kenta, Ranma volvió a quedar mudo y rojo como un tomate intentando articular algo coherente- ¿No me digas que no te has dado cuenta?- seguía el castaño divertido- se le nota cuando habla de ti, cuando cuenta todo lo que han pasado juntos. Te tengo mucha envidia has hecho cosas con las que yo ni siquiera he soñado, vivirás muchísimas más aventuras y serás quien despierte al lado de Akane todos los días…

Ranma levanto la vista y lo miro agradecido devolviéndole por primera vez la sonrisa. En ese momento el cuerpo de Kenta fue rodeado por una aureola de luz haciéndolo poco a poco transparente.

-Ya no me queda tiempo, dile a Akane que le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mi, que no se sienta triste, que un día nos volveremos a ver y que sea muy feliz. Cuídala amigo- dijo Kenta mientras se desvanecía

-Con mi vida- respondió Ranma- Ten un buen viaje, amigo

Otro rayo de luz volvió a iluminar la pequeña calle donde estaban los dos chicos conversando, pero en el lugar donde antes estaba Kenta había una pequeña piedra color azul, igual a la que el chico le había obsequiado a Akane en un anillo. Ranma la cogió sabiendo que eso era la despedida del muchacho y siguió con su búsqueda.

 *******************************…*****************************

Encontró a la chica sentada en lo alto de un árbol de cerezos cerca del consultorio del Dr. Tofu, con su vestido blanco arrugado y ligeramente remangado, su cabello suelto y alborotado, su maquillaje arruinado y dejando en su bello rostro los rastros de haber llorado; para Ranma no podía verse más hermosa. Subió y se coloco silenciosamente a su lado pero ella no le dirigió la mirada.

-Aquí solíamos escondernos Kenta y yo para espiar al Dr. Tofu - le dijo con voz quebrada- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya te habrías marchado

-No te libraras tan fácil de mi- respondió el muchacho mirando el infinito y empezando a ponerse colorado- Además, por fin lo he entendido- añadió

Akane lo miro sorprendida por la confesión pero Ranma seguía mirando al frente. Ella giro la vista hacia la ciudad que tan bien conocía pero que hoy le resultaba más gris.

-No pude hacerlo - afirmo la chica mientras renovadas lagrimas se escapaban de sus mejillas- Soy una horrible persona, una terrible amiga

-No creo que lo seas- respondió Ranma volteándose a verla

-Entonces aún no lo has entendido- contesto escondiendo su mirada tras su flequillo

-Yo creo que si- dijo sonriéndole y sacando la pequeña piedrita de su bolsillo para enseñársela, la cual brillo al mismo tiempo que el pequeño anillo que Akane tenía colgado a su cuello.

Akane sostuvo entre sus delicados dedos aquella pequeña joya y miro a Ranma desconcertada.

-Es su despedida- se apresuro en aclarar el muchacho- él no te culpa de nada, al contrario esta muy agradecido contigo Akane…él esta feliz, es feliz como no lo era en mucho tiempo… desde que eran niños

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto la chica

-Él me lo dijo- respondió Ranma- y también me dijo que… que…- se puso nervioso mientras los colores se le subían al rostro- que… soy muy afortunado de tenerte…

-Ranma…- susurro ella aún con sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas

\- Hoy pensé que te había perdido Akane- dijo triste el muchacho sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos- Estuve a punto de irme lejos y no regresar más, si no hubiera sido por los padres de Kenta yo…

-¿Los padres de Kenta?- lo interrumpió Akane

Ranma le conto como los padres de Kenta le explicaron la situación de su hijo, como corrió a buscarla, como el mismo Kenta se le presento y le aclaro varias cosas…

-Así que eso fue lo que paso- dijo nostálgica Akane- voy a extrañarlo

-Él te amo durante toda su vida, Akane, su último deseo fue que seas feliz, él me lo dijo- dijo intentando consolarla

-Aún así es una triste historia- contesto la chica- Una triste historia de amor

-Si- admitió Ranma poniéndose colorado- pero mi historia tendrá otro final.

Akane abrió los ojos miro avergonzada como su prometido se acercaba torpemente a ella, con su rostro casi tan rojo como su camisa china. De pronto recordó como la beso en su cuarto, quería volver a repetirlo pero esta vez sin una despedida de por medio sino con la promesa de que las cosas serán mejores. Tímidamente, acaricio la mejilla de su prometido y lo acerco a ella, acabando con la distancia entre ambos. Ranma no podía estar más feliz, Akane lo estaba besando, ella a él; no dudo en corresponder ni un segundo.

Este beso no fue como el primero, no fue desesperado ni impulsivo, fue lento y suave, como ambos siempre lo habían imaginado y hasta mejor. Se separaron sonrojados, en silencio, sin saber que decir.

-Este… yo… Akane…- empezó Ranma tratando de romper el incomodo silencio entre ellos- todavía esta en pie la invitación a comer hamburguesa, si quieres… es decir…yo

-Muero de hambre- contesto ella regalándole una de sus sonrisas que a Ranma tanto le gustaban

\- Entonces, vamos- dijo y sin consultarle la cogió en brazos y bajo el árbol de un solo salto. La deposito con cuidado en el suelo y Akane aliso su maltratado vestido

-Pensé que usarías el kimono de mi madre- comento Ranma mirando como la chica hacia inútiles esfuerzos por ocultar los rasguños que había sufrido la tela

\- No me pareció correcto- contesto ella- era una reliquia de tu familia con gran valor sentimental, prefiero usarlo en otra ocasión…- expreso mientras a sus mejillas regresaba el color carmín

-¿otra ocasión?- cuestiono Ranma con una sonrisa picara- ¿Una ocasión especial?- la chica solo asintió como respuesta, y él se acerco y la tomo de los hombros- Creo que se me ocurre una - dijo guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo

Akane entendió a lo que se refería su prometido y no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazarlo.

-Además siempre he dicho que las mujeres gordas se ven mejor con kimono…

Lo siguiente que supo Ranma es que estaba volando por el ya estrellado y oscuro cielo de Nerima cortesía del mazo marca Akane Tendo.

-Ranma, idiota- repitió la peli azul mientras miraba a su prometido surcar los cielos

La luz que brotaba del anillo que le había dado su mejor amigo, empezó a apagarse poco a poco, Akane lo sostuvo entre sus dedos y levanto la mirada al cielo. Por un segundo pudo jurar que vio el rostro de Kenta plasmado en las estrellas y escucho su risa resonar con el viento.

-Gracias, Kenta- dijo Akane mirando el cielo- gracias por tu último deseo, gracias por todo amigo. Nos volveremos a ver.

Y emprendió camino a su casa, con una sonrisa en sus labios, esperando que cierto artista marcial haya aterrizado cerca del dojo para ir a comer las prometidas hamburguesas.

 **********************************************FIN*************************************************

 **Hola chicos, tanto tiempo sin leernos,**

 **Hemos llegado al final. Como dije al inicio esta fue la historia que más me he tardado en terminar de escribir y me supuso muchos retos concluirla. Originalmente se llamaba "Una triste historia de amor" pero anecdóticamente cuando estaba escribiendo el resumen ya lista para subirla me di cuenta que quizá no era el indicado y lo cambie a último momento incluso si se fijan bien, tanto en el resumen como en algunos dialogos se menciona el antiguo titulo.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y si así dejen su comentario, que siempre me inspiran para crear otras nuevas. Y si no les gusto y piensa que fue muy floja, igual díganmelo para poder seguir mejorando.**

 **Tengo una idea medio loca sobre una historia larga con nuestros personajes favoritos en un universo alterno, así que pronto tendrán noticias mías.**

 **Por último solo me queda agradecerles a todos los que se tomaron un tiempo en darle click y pasar a leer esta historia. A todos los que me siguieron con mis historias anteriores, mi eterna gratitud con ustedes chicos, son los máximo. Y a los que me leen por primera vez, gracias por el voto de confianza, los invito a darle click a mi perfil y leer otra de mis historias.**

 **Un saludo enorme para todos,**

 **Nita :)**


End file.
